The 7 Steps of Breaking Up
by GhostandFairyPhan
Summary: In a just one week, Danny and Sam break up. Just how did it happen? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

_**Day 1**_- Sunday

When Sam and I started to go out, things were just fine. She and I got along just great. We went to movies, to dinners, and ghost hunting if there was one. The reporters and TV public was harsh because I was hero. They seem to follow me whenever I went. They even tried to tape me sleeping! That is pretty much annoying I'll tell you.

"Don't worry about it Danny. They will eventually get tired of you." Sam pointed out with a smirk.

I shrugged it off; with Tucker being so busy now that he was mayor and Jazz working on college applications, I don't really have anyone to talk to. Sam was my girlfriend. And I loved her. At least I THOUGHT I did. As I said, our first day going out was just fine. There were hardly any ghost attacks anymore here in Amity Park; especially with Plasmius well out in space I didn't have to worry much.

So today, I took Sam to her favorite movie and we made out toward the end. Personally, it was nice, since I never made out with a girl before. However, the kisses I gave to Sam weren't nearly as clingy as she was doing it to me. When we walked out of the theater, I shrugged it off, thinking it was just I was new to this whole dating thing. That night, I told Jazz of the date I had with Sam. She just nodded and smiled slightly, "That's nice Danny. It's good to see you are finally to see what dating is all about. But be careful, you can end up falling for the wrong person."

Being who I was, I didn't understand what she meant by that. Although I thought she was referring to Paulina. I lost interest in her awhile ago. Since the two kisses Sam and I shared during the asteroid disaster. As I lay in bed, I managed to smile thinking this day went pretty smoothly.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if it is short. But the chapters will go longer. As you know, they're is only 7 chapters. Each day tells of what Danny is thinking on the relationship he has with Sam. As much as I hate Sam, I do not kill or do anything to harm her, unless it's required. Because I find it immature to be killing a cartoon character you hate for no reason. Thank you. Next up will be day 2.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 2**_- Monday

Today was just fine; although I had school. Man what a drag that was; but I flew to Casper High and everyone at school now loved me seeing who I was. Sam rushed up and gave me a hug and kiss before glaring at any girl who seemed to give me the eye. "Sam, no girl is looking at me." I told her as she continued to cling to me and we walk by a few crowds of kids.

"I doubt it. I thought I saw-hey! What are you looking at?" Sam ordered to a random girl who just happened to look up at toward me at the wrong time toward me, "You looking at my boyfriend?"

The girl shivered under Sam's harsh cold glare while I sighed, "No…I wasn't even-"

"But you were! You think Danny is handsome and you wanna date him. Well forget it, he's mine!" Sam growled as she towered over the girl…wait, I'm hers? Since when? Sure we are dating, but Sam is making it sound like I'm just an item she owned. But maybe she was new to this as well; so I ignored that thought and walked up to my girlfriend who was scaring the pants off this girl.

"Sam, leave her alone and let's get to class." I told her while putting my hand on her shoulder and started to lead her away. She allowed me to direct her away, but she kept giving that girl an ugly look, "Sam…she wasn't even looking at me, so stop giving her a dirty look."

"Why? You like her don't you?" Sam rounded on me giving me an angry suspicious glare, "You are protecting her because you like her more than me don't you?!"

I backed up from her outburst, "Sam hold on here! I don't even know her! You know you are really overreacting right now."

"Overreacting? Come on! We've known each other a long time!"

"Yeah I know that! But chill out! We're both new to this thing. We've only been going out for one day. Just give it some time and stop yelling or glaring at every girl we pass ok?" I calmly stated while Sam backed down; she sighed and nodded,

"Sorry Danny. I'm just worried you'll end up breaking up with me."

I frowned at this; never really crossed my thought to even break up with her. But the way Sam was acting just now kind of had me disturbed. Was it really a good idea to go out with her? Well…having to go out with Sam for only 24 hours, you can't really jump to conclusions. And I used to do that frequently. "No Sam. I won't break up with you. Now come on. We're going to be late for class, and Mr. Lancer won't lay me off detention despite my ghost status if we walk in the door 5 minutes late." I pointed while taking her hand.

She smiled, her violet eyes glowing; man, she looked like the Goth Bird of happiness. And during school hours, my girlfriend managed not to give warning glares at every girl that seemed to be looking at me. Although I thought I saw her eye twitch every now and then. Guess she was used to having to glare at any girl who wanted to be with me. And I wasn't really surprised. Although this time, she kept holding onto my arm as if she let go of me, all the girls would pounce on me. And I had to say, it kind of getting on my arms. Never knew Sam could be this clingy.

However, I'm sure she'll finally calm down and we'll go on our merry way. So the day past by without any happens what's so ever; except when the press once again tried to tape me flying with Sam home. But I just turned invisible to avoid that. I gave my girlfriend a kiss before heading home. I wanted to do my homework and relax. Tomorrow, I was planning on taking Sam to the Nasty Burger after school. Maybe then we can have a decent lunch without anything getting in the way. So the rest of the day passed by smoothly; although I had this nagging feeling that the next day wouldn't go as planned.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter two. Thanks for the reviews so far. And the favorites to this story. To answer one of my reviewers, no. Danny will not end up with Valerie. In this story, Danny doesn't end up with anyone. I personally think Paulina is better suited. Valerie is just way too angry with ghosts and Danny's ghost half to be with Danny anyway. Their relationship would be messed up. So, I don't like either Sam or Valerie to be with Danny. Thank you all. We see Danny is getting second thoughts. I hope I kept Sam in character. I think she'd probably act like this if any girl was looking at Danny. Her past performances proved that.


End file.
